The present invention relates to the manually-operated tape printing apparatus.
Conventionally manually-operated marking presses have been used as this type of apparatus specified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,263,790 and 3,263,791. Since the marking press is designed to depress the types onto a plastic tape, it is disadvantageous in that the cost of tape is expensive and a considerable strength of power is required for marking and therefore easy use of the marking press is difficult.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a tape printing apparatus using an inexpensive paper tape to reduce the cost of the tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape printing apparatus capable of performing a desired printing without a large force by impressing the types to which an ink is applied onto the paper tape.
A further another object of the present invention is to provide a tape printing apparatus capable of accurately controlling the position of the tape to be printed by the guide means provided at the tape extending part.